User blog:ShenIsADick/Kindred Rework
|alttype = |date = July 26th, 2018 |rangetype = Ranged |health = 3 |attack = 8 |spells = 7 |difficulty = 6 |hp_base = 550 |hp_lvl = 85 |mp_base = 300 |mp_lvl = 35 |mp5_base = 6.25 |mp5_lvl = 0.75 |resource = Mana |ad_base = 65 |ad_lvl = 2.3 |range = 500 |arm_base = 32 |arm_lvl = 3.25 |mr_base = 30 |mr_lvl = 0.75 |as_base = 0.625 |as_lvl = 3.65 |hp5_base = 7 |hp5_lvl = 0.55 |ms = 325 }} Abilities on a marked target permanently empowers Kindred's abilities. |description2= Lamb is offered a selection of to take down, which is hidden while . Once selected, there's an 8 seconds delay before the Mark can be collected, and Lamb can change her target if the target hasn't died during a period of time. Targets successfully hunted cannot be targeted again for 4 minutes. |description3= Starting at , Wolf periodically selects a monster camp within the enemy's jungle based on Lamb's current Marks for 180 seconds, and selects another one 40 seconds after killing a marked monster. If an ally kills a hunted jungle monster within 6 seconds of Kindred damaging it, Kindred will still acquire the stack: }} Lamb in the target direction, gaining for 4 seconds while firing up to three arrows to nearby targets, dealing . Lamb's current attack target at any proximity will be prioritized by one of the arrows. |description2= If Kindred has acquired at least 4 Marks, Lamb will also gain equal to double of the bonus movespeed granted for the same duration. |description3= If Lamb is inside Wolf's Domain, the cooldown is reduced by half. |leveling= }} |leveling2= %}} |leveling3= %}} |cooldown= |target range = 340 |effect radius= |affected by Rapid Firecannon}} |speed = 500 |cooldown = 9 |cost = 35 |costtype = Mana }} Large Monsters, Epic Monsters, and Marked champions killed in Wolf's domain by allies or Kindred themselves, will heal Kindred. |leveling= }} |leveling2= seconds}} |effect radius= |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = Mana }} If Lamb successfully lands four auto-attack's on a target, each within 2.5 seconds of each other, she will send Wolf out to bite their prey, dealing bonus physical damage and temporarily putting this ability on a short cooldown. |description2= If Lamb is in Wolf's Domain when she triggers the ability, Wolf will remain latched onto the target for 3 seconds, slowing and dealing a percentage of their health per second. |description3= The bleed is dealt as physical damage. |leveling= }} |leveling2= %}} |leveling3= of the target's missing HP}}}} |target range = |not affected by Rapid Firecannon}} |cooldown = }} Lamb blesses the ground under herself for 4 seconds. While inside the area, all units be reduced below . Units in the area who reach the threshold cannot be healed for the remaining duration. |description3 = All units within the zone are immediately when the blessing ends. |leveling3 = }} |effect radius= 500 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Auto |affects = Self, Allies, Enemies |damagetype = |spellshield = |spelleffects = Heal }} Changes Increased early HP from 540 to 550. (I did this to benefit her early-) Left HP per level unchanged. (And I did this to make it where the increase doesn't really effect her late game) Left Mana at 300. (Mana seemed fine as is, she shouldn't run out if she manages well) Left Mana per Level at 35 (Same here, the bonus mana she gains is enough for her to use her spells proactively but not run out.) Changed Mana Per Second from 6.972 to 6.25 (Did this to slightly lower her early sustain mana-wise.) Changed Mana per Second per Level from 0.4 to 0.75 (And followed with this to help even out the changes late-game.) Left AD at 65 Changed AD per Level from 2.26 to 2.3 (Did this to slightly benefit her more late late game.) Left Range at 500 Changed Armor from 29 to 32 (Did this to benefit her early clears if she messes up and takes a few extra hits.) Changed Armor per Level from 3.5 to 3.25 (Followed with this to even out the early game buffs without extremely effecting late game for her.) Left MR at 30 Changed MR per Level from 0.5 to 0.75 (Made this change to help her be able to survive the occasional spell or on-hit effect that may hit her come teamfight time.) Left AS at 0.625 Changed AS per level from 3.5 to 3.65 (Simple change to increase her attack speed a small amount.) Left HP per second at 7 Left HP per second per level at 0.55 Left MS at 325 Left traditional innate the same, but removed the bonus attack range. Left Lamb's passive the same Left Wolf's passive the same. Changed Q to grant bonus movement speed instead of attack speed. (Did this to allow her to kite her camps easier and allow for more successful ganks early on) Kept Q damage. Kept Q Scaling the same. Added passive to Q that allows her to get double the ms as bonus attack speed as well. (Kept the AS in so she wouldn't just lose it entirely, has to stack up to acquire however.) Kept speed, target range, effect radius, cooldown, and cost the same. Changed W entirely, no longer makes Wolf deal damage per second to select targets. (I never liked the original iteraction of this as I felt that it made Wolf feel weak and useless.) Removed heal, added to in a different way. (I decided against the shiv like heal and instead replaced it with a way Kindred can hear a lot faster) Increased duration from 8.5 seconds to 10-14 seconds. (Did so as it doesn't do damage anymore so the increased duration helps her a lot more.) Increased CD from 18-14 to 24-20. (Has a way bigger impact due to Kindred gaining buffs from it, allows her to have it up for a long duration but allows enemies to work with it being off for a long duration) Increased Radius from 800 to 800-1200 (Helps her use it more effectively without leaving the area) Increased cost from 40 mana to 75 mana. (Bigger impact, bigger cost.) Changed Mounting Dread from an active three-strike attack to a passive four-strike. (Did so as I see it being more useful in the long run especially in Wolf's Domain.) Reduced bonus flat damage from 80-160 to 60-100. (Did so as it's meant to be most useful in Wolf's Domain) Removed slow. (Look below for explanation why.) Added slow and %HP bleed if Lamb is in Wolf's Domain when the autos land. (Made it a more constant and proactive damage dealer and slower.) Kept her ult the same. (I don't really know what to do with it unless I completely change it's purpose or what.) Category:Custom champions